the day it all went worng but the day the sun came back
by Mystic Fairy Tame
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome used to be best friends. Until the day Inuyasha is forced to move away but not to a new house but to a new time. What happens when kagome's mother re-marrys and the man isn't as nice as he seemed to be inu/kags mir/san rin/sess


"Kagome "Said a toddler Inuyasha  
>"Ya yashay"She asked<br>"How are you my friend "He asked her. He was a half demon but they age like a human until there higher teens and then there mate with the longer life when they do when one dies from age so does the other. (Meaning if inu and kag mate they live forever because inu full demon part sess and rin)(Inu is about 5 and rin is not mated yet when they come back yes)  
>"Inuyasha we have some bad news "Sesshomaru said coming out of their home.<br>"What's up sesshomaru"asked some kids that help with Rin she was nice?  
>"Hello Miss Yera Hair bad news we are moving for a few years so Inuyasha can grow up where half demons are traned"He said and then Inuyasha and Kagome ran off<br>with them  
>"No Yasha no go "She cried up by the woods house<br>"I have no choose kag. I am going to have too hey here "He said handing her his feather that he had when he was a baby.  
>She handed him her old teddy.<br>"We keep these things, So if we see each other "Said Inuyasha  
>end.<br>kag pov  
>it had been years from then and she hated it and she still has that feather.<br>inu pov  
>"Inuyasha come here "I heard my brother<br>"Ya fluffy "I asked about 3 months ago I had a dream that kag it hurt when woke up.  
>"Inuyasha I have asked Rin and she said yes remember "He asked and I nodded about 2 months ago they had mated and got marred<br>"well guess what the bad part is this place this town is not right for a pup that is not going to be made fun off"  
>But this was no town. This was the past where I was from. I hated it. We were now where there were demon gangs and there hoes.<br>"Well the only place we can go is back to our real home "Rin said walked in and I yelled.  
>"Great "We packed up and got ready at the end of the week I would be back I belonged but first I went online to talk to Miroku<br>inu:hey dude moving back and am happy hopefully old home  
>prev:that is great inu hey this hoe here at my school she picked on this girl her own step sister saying she liked girls like have guys like girls anyway the girl I taken bout she has this feather<br>inu:hey a friend of mine before I left a few years ago I gave her my old feath from a bird I found and she gave me here teddy(it was a long time ago)  
>prev:dude maybe it is here<br>inu:maby got to go pack some more  
>logged off<br>that night I found out we are getting home back right by kag I also found out kag mom had a new husband and he died to cancer last time someone stabbed em  
>kag<br>"hey sango"i said meeting her  
>"hey kagome "she said and then we sat down<br>it had been some years and I was sad but I did hear getting new people next door  
>"so they are moving right where you best friend lived the one who gave you a feather it seems to keep koga and naraku away from you"<br>"Ya I know but still have you even heard of what they did "said kikyo she hated me  
>"they have fallen in love and lost "she said and I giggled<br>"nah koga has not lost he love one of the wolves girls with red hair and white fur "Sango said and everyone nodded  
>"Ya right hoe and make sure not try to show off remember daddy "kikyo said I looked down<br>"bye "she called and we went to math Inuyasha hated here  
>"hello class today we have a new kid here go sit by her boy "said<br>the kid sat down and kagome took her blade and got ready to cut when she found it gone  
>then a note fall on her deck<br>'meet after school at old tree''  
>all day she keep trying to cut but never could find her blade so Miroku asked<br>"what's up "he asked and she sobbed  
>"my stuff is gone naraku might have it "I keep crying after class she went to the old tree where she hang out<br>"Ya know before you used to get in the tree did Ya fall or something "asked Yasha she had this happen go crazy without her blade and almost kill herself  
>"I thought I was not crazy for this "but the thing was she could not no matter how bad it got to hug bthe him she seen<br>all that went out of her head when she felt some one pick her up she gasped  
>"Yasha you are real "I asked and then he hugged me<br>"Ya we moved back kags and this time we are staying rin and fluffy missed Ya so did I "he sighed and then hugged me  
>"oh Inuyasha did you take umm my blade "I looked down from the tree he sighed<br>"kags why why are you doing this the father told you I would come back and the bear reminded me every day I must why "he asked he looked sad  
>"I cannot tell Ya sorry "I said my guard going up but before it could he took me in his arms<br>"kagome you known me forever and me the same with you what happened to make you use it you can tell me anything "he sighed and put his forehead on mine  
>"kags I small a LOT of fear on Ya what is up you can tell me anything"<br>I jumped down and ran until I seen. . .

**A/n I know mean right well to bad and yes this is m for later things but still I had to get him back and oh ya and fluffy works with the law**

Until I ran into kikyo she looked at me then inuyasha.

"who are you" she asked. She had my stuff I could see it she would tell naraku who would tell muso and get me smaked


End file.
